Police and other authority figures are placed in dangerous situations every day, which may be caused in part by a lack of complete situational awareness. For example, when a police officer stops a car at the side of the road, the police officer may be able to ascertain information on the owner of the car based upon the car's license plate, but may not know who is actually driving the car or what is happening in the car until they approach the car. Once the officer approaches the car, the officer is in a vulnerable situation. This may lead to the poor relations between the officer and the occupants as the officer is naturally suspicious and cautious and the occupants may take offense to the officer's suspicious demeanor.